


The Rise and Rise of Lucy Weasley

by untouchablerave



Series: The Rise and Rise of Lucy Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has issued a “bring your kids to work day” over the summer, and since Hermione has taken Hugo, and Rose is in her “grumpy teenager” phase, Ron feels compelled to take odd-ball of the family Lucy Weasley, frowning upon Percy’s clear favouritism of his other daughter Molly. Suddenly the Ministry is attacked by dark forces and Ron is forced to contact older brother and fellow Auror, Charlie in Romania to help reject the infiltration, which gives Ron nostalgia of the war he fought in all those years ago.





	1. Prologue

Darkness was all that Lucy Weasley could see, along with the faint smell of muggy smoke that filled her nostrils. She was awake, alive, but her eyes were closed, and she felt far too exhausted to open them no matter how hard she fought. Hearing voices further off, Lucy felt the ground thud with footsteps, the vibrations through the ground were growing, making Lucy's head ache. She was laying on the hard earth, flitting in and out of consciousness, her body limp and almost lifeless.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy?!"

"LUCY!"

Finally, Lucy found strength to open her eyes, seeing the horrified faces of her Uncle Ron and Uncle Charlie leaning over her. Soon the vibrations continued, followed by a shock of white blonde hair, almost glittering through the muggy smoke. 

"Is she okay?" Lysander asked, breathlessly. "Is she alright?" 

"Lucy?!" Ron called again, before her mind retreated once again into darkness.


	2. Ministry of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is technically AU because I have suspended the birth dates of next gen characters for the good of the story, which technically makes it outside of JK's cannon.

The sharp sound of clipping heels was all that echoed in the small alleyway that led to the visitor’s entrance of the Ministry of Magic. The sound of drizzling rain pattered against the stone pavement as a tortured Lucy Weasley walked next to her uncle Ron, the both of them dripping wet. Lucy's ponytail was producing a waterfall of rain down her back, adding to her already drenched robes. 

"I can't see why we couldn't take the floo?" Lucy sniffed, wiping the raindrops from her forehead and scowling at her uncle. 

"Sorry Lu," Ron shrugged, fumbling in the pockets of his robes. "I don't trust the floo anymore, not since you were born. Dodgy thing. Don't know where you'll end up! I remember Harry turning up in Knockturn Alley in our second year, before they tore it down anyway."

"But that would be so much fun!" Lucy cried, half skipping towards the red telephone box. "Adventure is the essence of our being."

Ron rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah I used to think that too before the Battle of Hogwarts. They were dark times, Lu."

The two of them stood in the queue that was already forming outside the telephone box, with various Ministry officials with their children, grandchildren, nieces and nephews. 

"You didn't know who was cursed or not," Ron continued. "None of that now, thanks to the Order."

"I wish I'd been at the Battle of Hogwarts. All that stunning and disarming!" Lucy cried, swishing her wand around and dodging invisible spells. 

Ron smiled and clapped a hand onto her shoulder affectionately. "You're so like Ginny." 

Eventually, it was their turn, and Lucy and Ron stepped into the telephone box. "Welcome, Ronald Weasley," the box said, as Ron pressed 62442 on the keypad. He lifted the receiver and said. "One visitors pass, please. Lucy Weasley. Bring Your Child to Work Day." 

And with a plop, it fell into the tray at the bottom of the phone. "Welcome, Lucy Weasley."

Before Lucy knew what was happening, they appeared in the Atrium of the Ministry for Magic, which was thriving with other wizarding families. 

"Didn't Rose want to come today?" Lucy asked, taking Ron's hand as he led her through the crowds.

"No, she's gone with Ginny to do a report on the Holyhead Harpies. I figured since you've always talked about being an Auror, you could come with me today." 

"Well, I certainly didn't want to go with Dad," Lucy said, sharply. 

"No, well, let's just say out of you and Molly, you'll be the one having all the fun!" Ron replied. "Do you know what you're picking for your fifth year?"

"Obviously," Lucy scoffed. "Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfig and Dark Arts." 

"And coupled with your Gryffindor bravery, I think you'll absolutely ace the Auror training."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Ron smiled, as they found their way to the lift. "You've got your Aunt Ginny's fiery attraction to danger. She would have made a great Auror, but who can turn down Quidditch?" 

Ron pressed the button for Level 2 - Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and with a jerk they were off into the depths of the Ministry. 

"How are you finding Hogwarts? It's a big year coming up."

"So Dad keeps saying," Lucy replied, drily. "It's alright. I don't see much of Molly, but me and Roxanne stick together. She's in a different dorm to me but we try to hang out in the common room. Fred is always running around Lorcan, so Lysander normally comes and hangs out with us between classes."

"Do you feel lonely?"

"I think it's impossible to feel lonely with a family like ours," Lucy laughed, as the doors to the Auror Headquarters opened.


	3. The Burrow

Lucy fell to the floor with a thud, a few meters away from the doorstep to the Burrow. Her uncle Ron, however, had landed perfectly on a patch of grass in front of his former home. 

"You'll get used to it," Ron smiled, helping Lucy up off the ground, and pushing the door to the Burrow open. As they stepped in, the sound of the many Granger-Weasley-Potter grandchildren filled the halls and rooms, and the house was rich with the smell of home cooked dinner.

"Mum," Ron cried happily, embracing his mother in a lasting hug, followed by Lucy who gripped her grandmother tightly against her chest.

"You need to stop growing, young lady," Molly told her, playfully whipping her on the bottom with a tea towel. "You'll soon be taller than me."

"Yes, but you're shrinking, Mum," Ron laughed, as Molly tried to chase him around the dinner table to scold him.

"Are you here for lunch? I'm not a shelter, you know, you'll have to start paying me for my labour," Molly grinned, as Ron and Lucy sat down at the table. 

"Just a sandwich if you can spare it, Mum," said Ron, pouring himself and Lucy a cup of tea from the teapot on the table. 

Lucy looked out of the kitchen window and watched as James, Al, Fred and Hugo played Quidditch together, tossing the quaffle back and forth between them. Just then, the door opened and Percy and Molly Jr walked through looking tired and slightly fragile. 

"Did you have a good morning, dears?" Molly Snr asked them, as she kissed them both on the cheek.

"Hell, Mum," Percy grumbled as he sat down next to Ron. "The floo net at Kingston has been having problems but today it completely broke down."

Ron gave Lucy an "I told you so" look that made Lucy suppress a smirk. 

"That can't be good," Molly Snr tutted, placing a large plate of cheese sandwiches on the table in front of them. She walked towards the back door and opened it, calling outside, "BOYS! LUNCH!", and in a mess of mud and broomsticks they all trampled in one by one and hoovered up every last crumb. 

"How was your day, Lucy?" Percy asked, nibbling at a crust of his sandwich.

"It was brilliant! First we looked at loads of dark wizard files -"

"Ron!" Percy scolded. "That's classified information."

"Oh come on, Percy, most of it's been published in the Daily Prophet anyway."

"Yes, from untrustworthy wizards who had snooped through files they weren't allowed to see."

"Lucy's not going to tell the Daily Prophet are you, Lu?"

"Of course not," replied Lucy with a mouthful of sandwich. "If anything it's going give me a head start in Auror training."

"Auror training?" Percy scoffed. "Who said anything about Auror training?"

"Me," Lucy said rolling her eyes. "About fifty million times, Dad."

"Lucy, don't be facetious."

"Enough!" Molly Snr said, and the room went quiet. "You can argue in your own home but not in mine. Eat your sandwiches." 

Everyone resumed their lunch in silence. 

"Lucy, are Luna and the boys coming for Boxing Day at Shell Cottage this year?"

"It's only August, Mum!"

"I'm changing the subject Ronald, and you'll do well to let me." 

"I think so. I've not heard any differently."

"Good, I'll look forward to it, which reminds me to get some more blue wool in the village."

"How many years in a row can you knit the same sweater, Mum?" Ron chuckled.

"Well if you lot stop growing I won't have to," Molly countered, with her hands on her hips. She ruffled Ron's hair affectionately began clearing the plates. 

Just then, Pig, Ron's owl, sat on the ledge outside the kitchen window and tapped his claw on the glass. "That's Lysander now," Lucy said, getting up and letting Pig in. It hyperactively circled the room a few times before landing on her shoulder and dropping a letter into her outstretched hands. Ripping open the envelope, she half-danced into the living room, flopping down on the patchwork sofa and began to read. 

Lu,  
I'm here with Mum at the Quibbler. She's trying to get rid of the nargle infestation we've got here but I've told her to wait until Dad arrives. Lorcan pulled the short straw and went off with Dad to the Ministry to see the Pest Advisory Bureau. He's been campaigning for the Protection of Magical Creatures to extend to Wizzbops, whatever that is. I think they might just say yes to get rid of him.   
Since Mum and Dad "took a break" things have been tough. I don't even really know what that means but that's what they said when they told me and Lorcan. To be honest, it doesn't seem like much has changed. They still live together at the house with us and still cook dinner together and still have the same stupid fights. Sometimes I think adults are stupider than we think.   
I miss you so much, Lu. Come and see me soon, please. If not, let me come to the Burrow or something because I am bored out of my mind. Me and Lorcan have separate rooms now, which is BRILLIANT. Our havoc was disturbing the Hammish hole or something, according to Mum. Apparently they can't have noise over a certain decibel or something... I wasn't really listening.   
Anyway, talk soon!  
Lysander.

Lucy quickly found a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled back that she would write him a proper letter later, and gave it to Pig before releasing him in the garden, with strict orders to come back at tea time. 

Lucy entered the kitchen again just as Ron was finishing his butterbeer. Percy, Molly Jr and the boys had gone, without a goodbye, no less.

"How is he?" Ron asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Alright."

Ron and his mother shared a knowing glance.

"Whatever - can we go now? We've got dark wizards to kill."

"Excuse me?" Molly question sharply, turning around on her heels and shooting daggers at Ron with her eyes. Lucy could see the fear of the infamous second year howler spread across her uncle Ron's face. "Excuse me, Ronald?"

"She's joking."

"Is she?"

"Mu-um."

"I read the Daily Prophet, you know."

"I know."

"You told me that if there was even a whisper -,"

"There are always whispers, Mum." 

"If there is, your father WILL green light that protection you're on about and no mistake, Ronald."

"I know, Mum, I know. Just breathe." Molly batted him with tea towel again. "The best protection, just like I told you."

"Okay," Molly said, the tension dropping from her shoulders. "Okay. Now go back to the Ministry, both of you. And be safe!" She said, giving Lucy a big hug and a kiss, then Ron, and rushing them out the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked, looking back at the door to the Burrow. 

"No, not at all," Ron replied, putting his arm around his niece. "She just gets really worried, after the last battle. It was really horrific, you know."

"We lost uncle Fred then, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "And none of us will ever get over that... ever." 

"Do we really have the best protection?"

"The very best," Ron told her with a smile. "My wife is the Minister of Magic, you know!"

"And what if there is another war?"

"Then we'll fight it... just like we always do," Ron nodded, which was the best reply he could muster.


	4. It Begins

As Ron and Lucy stepped into the Ministry lift once again, Lucy noticed a button on the panel that had been blacked out and labelled Not in Use. 

Lucy cocked her eyebrow curiously. "Where does that go?" she asked, quietly.

"Not here," Ron muttered under his breath, as the lift filled up with other witches and wizards from other departments. As the lift shot off again, Ron was uncharacteristically silent, even as they stepped out of the lift alone on Level 2, and even as they entered Ron's office. Before he closed the door, Ron peered out into the corridor and placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign that read 'Meeting in Progress' on the handle. 

"Trust me," he said to Lucy, who looked at him quizzically. "We're going to need it." 

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, as Ron sat down at his desk. Lucy sat down opposite him in the chair designated for visitors. 

"That button leads to the Department of Mysteries," Ron explained. "A secret department way below all of the floors in the Ministry. In that department there are many weapons that could be used to overturn somewhere like the Ministry. Not many people know about the department, and it isn't physically guarded, which explains how me and Harry got ourselves into a little pickle in our fifth year."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"But that's a story for another time. The point is, the Department of Mysteries is a dark wizards candy shop. The Ministry have put charms and spells around the department but of course those charms can be undone if a wizard knows how." 

"But if the dark wizards have spies in the Ministry then they can infiltrate with insider knowledge?" asked Lucy.

"Exactly, which is why we must be very careful with who we let into the Ministry."

"Why tell me all of this?" Lucy asked. "Is this not top secret Ministry official stuff?"

"Yes, but I knew that if I didn't tell you, you'd go snooping, just like your Uncle Ron," he smiled, ruffling her hair. 

Lucy sat in silence for a moment mulling everything over. "That's why you're doing a Bring Your Child to Work Day?"

Ron nodded. "It's a long, drawn out, test run. If we can let children into the Ministry without too much going awry then we're alright... but if some kids find themselves in the Department of Mysteries by the end of the day we'll know we need to tighten our security... tighten it even more than just using spells and charms." 

"But how? Why?" Lucy shook her head. "Voldemort is dead."

"Yes, but darkness will never die. There will always be wizards out there wanting to replicate what Voldemort did, who want a taste of his power, or believe in his cause as much as the Death Eaters did." 

"But who?"

"Well, good question," Ron nodded. "For the past couple of weeks we've been watching a group we've titled Mae-Jack, and they've been climbing higher and higher on our Dark Wizards Watch List. Some say they're on the move..."

"And if they are?"

"Who knows," Ron shrugged. "We've tried to get our spies in with them, but they're incredibly closed off and difficult to infiltrate." 

"Do you think they could be dangerous?"

"Yes, I do. We don't know what they're capable of. I think they could try and penetrate the Ministry walls as we speak..." 

Just then, a loud crash was heard as the floor shook beneath them. Sparks from electrical wires were spitting from every angle, as Lucy and Ron fell to the ground covering their heads. As filing cabinets, papers and folders were overturned, Ron dragged Lucy under his desk.

"What's happening?" Lucy cried.

"I don't know!" Ron shouted over more explosions. There were blood curdling screams and cries coming from other offices, and the ground that still shook beneath them did not desist. Ron darted out from underneath the desk as he scrambled, looking through the rubble, searching frantically for something. Eventually he pulled out a rucksack, grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her from his office, just as the door frame came away and clattered to the ground. 

Outside in the hallway, cracks were beginning to appear in the floor. Ron and Lucy tip toed over them, able to escape them before the ground caved and crumbled where they had once stood. They darted past the lift and down the stairs, which seemed never ending, and were full with panicking witches and wizards. As they finally found their way into the Atrium, chaos erupted around them. Most wizard and witches were apparating left right and center, as fast as they could, but many were engulfed by buildings that collapsed around them. 

"Look!" Lucy cried, pointing to a large wall that had been smeared with blood. Ron gasped in horror, as he read the message aloud.

"This is a warning! Do not attempt to fight back! Dark forces will rise again and Dark Wizards will come to reign once more! LONG LIVE THE DARK LORD!" 

Before Lucy realised what was happening, a sharp tug jolted her navel backwards, and she realised she was apparating.

She fell to the floor once again, this time falling with a soft thud onto a bed of leaves. As she came into realisation of her surroundings, she noticed Ron projecting protection spells around the small forest clearing that they had arrived at.

"Are you okay?" Ron cried, as he saw her stir. 

"M'fine," Lucy groaned faintly, sitting up.

Once he had finished the charms, Ron dropped to his knees and hugged Lucy tightly. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. MERLIN. HERMIONE." Ron clapped his hand to his forehead and got up. He extended his wand and cried "EXPECTO PATRONUM", and Lucy watched as a thin whisper of silver came from his wand and engulfed him in a cloudy haze. 

"Ott," Ron said, in a tone that Lucy didn't attribute to her uncle. "We are fine. We have come to the place we were the first time. We are going to Drag's. They will know where to find you. Stag and Hor will be with you soon. Go to the Safe House and be safe. I love you, Jack." 

And with that, the silvery mist evaporated.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"We can use patronuses to talk to each other."

"We can?"

"Yes," Ron smiled faintly. "It comes in handy in times like this, so that messages can't be decoded to planted by unwanted eyes." 

Ron did his Patronus trick another two times. "Stag, find Ott and Company" and "Drag, all systems go. We will be with you soon." 

"We?" Lucy asked, as Ron sent off his patronus again. "I'm coming with you?"

Ron looked at her for a moment. "Merlin's beard!" He cried. "Of course you can't come with me. I've got to find a way to get you back to the Safe House."

"What?! NO! I want to come!"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here?"

"Yes, actually, thanks to the last ten minutes I have a pretty good idea!" 

"You could die out here, Lu," Ron said, gently. "And I can't let that happen, I won't." 

"Did you honestly do what your Mum said when she told you 'no'?" Lucy asked. 

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Ron cried. "I was a bloody idiot when I was your age. In fact I still am for not dropping you off at home first!"

"Well then, now I'm here, I'm going to have to stick around to keep you out of trouble then aren't I?" 

Ron stared her up and down, obviously deliberating. "Fine. But if your father asks, I said no and you refused to comply."

"Deal," Lucy said, as they both spat on their hands and shook on it.


	5. Into the Woods

Trekking through the woods was like torture for Lucy. She knew that she and Ron were on a time limit, but all she wanted to do was stop and admire the nature, the flowers and the animals, to take mental pictures of everything so that she could relive it later.

After a while, her feet were beginning to hurt and she was sweating through her t-shirt. It was soon be night fall, and she felt like she needed to send a letter, or a weird patronus message to her parents to tell them she was okay.

"Where are we?" she asked Ron, who was a few feet ahead of her. 

"We're in the Forest of Dean, where me Harry and Hermione came when we had to escape... before the battle."

"Sure this place is a bad place to come if Dark Wizards knew you'd been here before."

"Well that's the point, they wouldn't expect us to go to the same place twice," Ron grinned. 

"I think I should let me parents know I'm alright. Do you think you could teach me that Patronus thing?" 

"Of course," replied Ron. "I learned how to do a Patronus in my fifth year thanks to Harry, and you're much better at magic than I ever was. What you have to do is think of a really happy memory when you cast the patronus. For example, I think about mine and your Aunt Hermione's first kiss, or the day we got married, or the day Rose or Hugo were born. The happiest moment you can think of."

"I don't think I have a 'happiest moment' really," Lucy said, sadly. "Maybe when I got sorted into Gryffindor? Or maybe when we won the House Cup?"

"Yeah, try that."

They kept walking for a moment as Lucy fumbled for her wand, and as she pulled it out she raised it into the air and thought hard of the moment the Sorting Hat declared she had been sorted into Gryffindor. She tried to imagine herself still sitting under the hat, waiting for the tense moment that her fate at Hogwarts would be revealed. "Expecto Patronum!" she cried, but as she opened her eyes, nothing happened. 

"Try again," Ron said, encouragingly. "In fact, I would have been surprised if you had done it first time."

So Lucy tried again and again... and again.

"What am I doing wrong?" she cried.

"Nothing, nothing," Ron reassured her. "Maybe try changing the memory," he said, which she did, but still nothing happened. 

"Maybe try thinking about a person. Your favourite Uncle Ron, perhaps," he smirked. 

Lucy closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Who did she love the most in all the world? There was only one person that came to mind. Lysandar. She tried to think of his face, his laugh, how she felt just being in his presence. Ron was right, it was much easier to think of a person rather than a specific memory that may have only occurred once in her life. She knew she was with Lysander always, even if they were apart. For a split second, she thought about Ron thinking about his first kiss with Hermione, and how romantic that was, but then she was thinking of kissing Lysander and all of a sudden, the silvery cloud shot from her wand and transformed into Beagle. 

Lucy snapped open her eyes and looked amazed at Ron.

"Swirl the wand around your head," he told her, showing her with his dormant wand. "Say your message and cast it away to your Dad." 

Lucy swirled the mist around her head and spoke clearly. "Mum. Dad. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm safe." She then cast her patronus away, watching as the Beagle shot off into distance and disappeared through the trees.

"That was amazing!" Ron cried, picking her up in his arms and hugging her tightly. "You did it!"

"I did!" 

"What was the memory you thought of?"

Lucy stuttered and stammered for a moment. "It was just something... err... Christmas at the Burrow I think."

Ron eyed her suspiciously for a split second and then said, "That's great. Come on, we should set up camp. The sun will set soon." He pulled the rucksack from around his shoulders and delved inside. "Ah," he said, after a moment. 

"What?"

"Well, I've just remembered that Hermione took the big tent in her emergency backpack, and I have the small one," Ron frowned. "I'm sure it will be fine. We'll both fit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. We should get to sleep soon, we've got a bit day ahead of us."

"Where are we going?" asked Lucy. 

"We're going to see your second favourite Uncle in Romania."


	6. Reunited

Lucy's eyelids half ached as she tried to prise them open several hours later. Although they were encrusted with sleep, Lucy could still see the dim sunlight that was flitting through the trees outside the tent. Bringing her hand out from the depths of the sleeping bag, she looked at her digital watch which read: 5:22am

Wincing and trying to shield her eyes from the gleaming sunlight, she wiggled out of the sleeping bag and climbed out of the tent, leaving Ron still snoring next to her. The fresh morning air hit her, and she shivered, pulling her woollen hand-knitted cardigan out of the tent and pulling over her head. For the first time in twenty four hours, she had been alone, in the calm stillness of the forest. It was bliss. But then she remembered why she was here, and what had happened at the Ministry, and everything after... conjuring a patronus... the memory... Lysander... 

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and thought again of Lysander. For it to work a second time, she had to think about Lysander kissing her, just as she had done yesterday.

"Expecto Patronum," Lucy whispered to herself, watching as the misty fog descended over her. "Lysander. It's me. I'm in the place Ron went the first time. We're going to Romania. I'm fine and I hope you are too. I miss you too." 

That would suffice. She didn't want to give too much away. Behind her, the tent rustled and Ron emerged sleepy eyed with tousled hair.

"Bloody hell, I nearly had a panic then."

"Why?"

"I thought something might have happened to you."

"Oh sorry, I just wanted some fresh air." 

"Thank God," said Ron, getting up. With a swish of his wand the tent was packed up into the rucksack again. "I have some bread I can charm into toast if you want?" Ron offered.

"No thanks, I don't like eating first thing in the morning."

"Are you sure we're related?"

Lucy laughed and shoved her uncle, and they began to walk. "So where exactly are we going? Are we just going to continue walking for as long as possible?"

"No, we're heading north and we're going to meet up with Hagrid who is going to lend us some Hippogriffs to fly to Romania with. We should be undetected that way." 

"I love Hagrid," Lucy said, fondly.

"Me too," agreed Ron. "He's been on guard with the Hippogriffs for a while now, monitoring who is coming in and out of the country on them. He's been a wonderful ally.... speaking of allies." Ron dug around in his rucksack for something, and after a few seconds, his hand emerged holding a strange looking device.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"'It's a sneakoscope. It detects people in the area that are within a certain radius. We want to avoid everyone as much as possible, wizards, muggles, everyone, just in case." 

Just then, the sneakoscope started to spin and flash. "What does that mean?" 

"It means -,"

But before Ron could answer, two bodies appeared suddenly. Ron and Lucy both whipped out their winds and cried "Expelliramus!", catching the wands of their visitors as they flew through the air. Two bodies lay on the ground with glossy blonde hair that both Lucy and Ron knew all too well.

"Luna?" Ron cried, running over to his friend and helping her up. "What are you doing here?"

Next to her, Lysander also got up. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat as she darted over to him and almost knocked him down again with the force of her hug. "Lysander!"

"Hey Lu," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. 

"How did you know where we were?" Ron asked again, this time hugging Lysander as Lucy hugged Luna.

"We got Lucy's patronus," Luna replied. "Very impressed by the way." 

"Impressed is an understatement!" Lysander interjected excitedly. "Your patronus is a beagle!" 

"I know," replied Lucy. 

"But really, how did you find us? This forest is huge." 

"We followed your patronus, of course," said Luna. 

"That's so cool," Lucy grinned. 

"It is, but no more patronuses. We don't know who could follow us back here, wanted or unwanted," Ron said, looking concerned. 

"I like what you've done with the place," said Luna, looking around at the tall trees of the forest.

"The only thing is, Luna, we've got a very small tent and I'm not sure it will fit another two people in."

"That's okay, we brought our own tent." 

Ron shrugged. "Perfect! Let's get to it." 

And with that they continued on their journey.


	7. A Parting of Ways

"How did you get here so quickly?" Lucy asked Lysander, as they walked a few paces behind Ron and Luna. 

"We came as soon as I got your message. Mum was expecting to hear something from you and we were just waiting," Lysander replied. "Lorcan was with Dad, but we stopped off and told them first before we left. They send their love." 

Lucy wrapped her arms around Lysander's neck as they walked. "I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you!" She nuzzled her nose in his ear teasingly, making him ticklish and giggly, but also so she could hide her blush about the false memory she had created to get him the message in the first place. 

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Rolf, Luna," Lucy heard Ron consoling Luna up ahead. 

"It's okay, Ron," Luna replied. "Rolf and I just need time to figure out what to do, and what we want. I'm sure you miss Hermione. I know she misses you."

"Yes," said Ron, softly. "I do, but being married to the Minister for Magic is never easy."

Then, suddenly, the sneakoscope began to spin wildly once again.

"Wands out!" Ron cried, as he and Luna stood guard as the first line of defence. Lucy and Lysander ran forward, their wands out ready to strike. 

"Expelliramus!" Lucy called, disarming whoever had joined them, and catching the wand in her free hand. 

Then, they all realised who was laid on the floor. It was a slightly dishevelled Percy Weasley. 

"Dad!" Lucy cried. "What are you doing here?" 

"Lucy Weasley, when I regain my breath I am going to -,"

"I thought you were a Dark Wizard!"

"You'll wish I was a Dark Wizard after what I've done with you," Percy said, getting up and grabbing Lucy by her collar, and stomping over to his brother.

"I cannot believe how irresponsible you are!" he said to Ron, venom spitting with every word. "How dare you bring her out here with you? She could be killed!" 

"I told her she had to go home," Ron replied, with equal tone. "I told her and she refused, so what could I do?"

"Force her."

"She's her own person."

"She's a child!"

"She is standing right here," Lucy bellowed. "Don't talk about me like I don't have an opinion in all of this!" 

"Be quiet, you're in enough trouble, young lady so don't start making it worse for yourself. Everyone has been worried sick!"

"Oh I doubt that," Lucy countered. "Ron sent a message, you knew where I was, you just wanted to come here and exert your power over me."

"Quite right, because I am your father and you will do as I say. We're going," said Percy, walking back to the place where he apparated, but Lucy shrugged him off.

"No," she told him.

"You will do as I say."

"No, I won't." 

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Do not make me put you in a body bind, because I will."

"Do it. Because that's the only way I'm coming with you."

"Stop this foolishness now, Lucy," Percy said with errie calmness. 

"This isn't foolishness, this is my life, this is what I want to do!" cried Lucy. 

"I'll give you time to cool off, then I'll come back and we WILL go home. And may Merlin help you if you disobey me a second time." And with that he disapperated. 

The four of them stood in silence for a moment as the conversation washed over them. Lucy began to walk, hoping and expecting the other three to follow her.

"Lucy," Lysander called.

"Let her go," replied Ron, letting Lucy walk ahead, as silent tears fell down her face.


	8. I'm a Warrior

Lucy continued walking ahead, following the stream that headed north. Behind her, she could hear Ron, Luna and Lysander talking quietly, and eventually once her tears had dried, they all caught up with her. Soon, they starting seeing signs for Birmingham, knowing that Hagrid and the Hippogriffs weren't far off, and stopped to talk and flesh out the plan.

"We're not far from the Hippogriff Sanctuary Headquarters which is situated in Rubery, not far from here. If we're savvy, we can reach them by late afternoon and be in Romania by the evening, then stay with Charlie until the morning."

"Then what?" Luna asked.

"Well, a lot of the Dark Wizards come through Romania, hire Hippogriffs and fly over, just as we're doing. If we can set up a first line of defence to tighten the security measures at the Romanian Sanctuary then we might neutralise the threat," explained Ron.

"But what if the threat is already inside England?" asked Lysander. 

"Then we're just going to have to be confident that the Aurors we have in position are going to do their jobs." 

"So what's the battle plan?" Lucy asked eagerly. 

"We have a battle plan," he replied, gesturing to himself and Luna. "You don't seriously think we're going to let you fight." 

"What?"

"I said you could come with me, Lucy, I didn't say I'd let you fight," Ron said, firmly. "You and Lysander will be safe at Charlie's place. We'll go to the Sanctuary and oversee the front line, then we'll both come back and we'll fly home." 

"And there's no way we can convince you to give us some Auror work experience?" Lysander asked. 

"Not a chance," Luna replied. "You kids just want to be Aurors because you think it's cool."

"It is cool," Lucy insisted. "Aurors are warriors, and I'm a warrior." 

"You are a warrior," Ron agreed. "But you're going to be a warrior in training for a few years before that, and I need to keep you safe." 

"You fought off Dark Wizards when you were my age," Lucy retorted. "Why can't I?" 

"Because you might die, Lucy, and I won't let that happen. You're not invincible."

"I'll be fine!" Lucy shrugged.

"Do you think it'll be easy going home and telling your Dad how I let you fight and let you die?" Ron said, sternly. "You have to promise me that you won't get involved, Lucy."

"I'm a Weasley," Lucy said simply. "Being an Auror is in my blood, and if I die protecting wizard kind from Dark Wizards then I'll consider that a triumph."

"You're so like Fred," Ron replied, his eyes beginning to get watery. All four of them had stopped walking, and Ron put his arms around Lucy tightly. "I have to keep you safe. I won't lose you AND Fred. Please let me keep you safe."

"I promise, Ron," Lucy said, gently, hugging her uncle back just as tightly. "I'll be safe."


	9. Hagrid and the Hippogriffs

The quintet walked further and further, enough that Lucy thought her feet might fall off, and soon they saw a large outline of Hagrid waiting for them besides a rickety old barn that stood alone. As they approached, Hagrid opened his arms and hugged all four of them at the same time.

"Hagrid! How are you?"

"Oh m'fine, Ron. 'Ow're you?"

"Alright, thanks."

"Luna! 'Ow're you?"

"Afternoon Hagrid," Luna nodded.

"And my, 'aven't the two of yeh grown!" Hagrid smiled gleefully, ruffling their hair.

"Don't notice it really," Lucy shrugged. "I always look the same height in the mirror."

"One day, yer might be as tall as me!" Hagrid grinned. "You two are chalk'n'cheese, aren't yeh? Fire and ice, one might say. Anyway, shall I let yer see the 'Ippogriffs now?" he said, leading them all inside the barn where various Hippogriffs were grazing in large stalls. "This is 'Arry. I named him 'Arry y'see, cause he's strong willed and all tha'." 

Ron stepped forward and bowed which was the custom for greeting Hippogriffs, and Harry bent low and licked Ron affectionately on the cheek. "He likes you," Hagrid laughed. "And this one is Roberta."

All four of them bowed once to Harry, and once again to Roberta, then spend a few minutes petting them and getting aquainted. 

"Luna, Lysander, if you take Harry, and me and Lucy will take Roberta." 

"Sounds great," Luna grinned, patting Harry affectionately. "He does look a bit like Harry, only without the glasses of course." 

"Wont yer stay for a butterbeer?" Hagrid asked, looking downhearted.

"Sorry, Hagrid, we'd love to but we've got get going. Charlie's expecting us. Maybe on our way back?"

"I'll hold you to that, Ron Weasley," Hagrid winked. "By the way, I've put you in the book for a week and invoiced the Ministry, if you need them any longer than that, send me an Owl. Charlie's got a few good long distance ones." 

"A week?" Lucy exclaimed.

"If the Mae-Jack situation goes awry then we may need reinforcements for the front line, which could take some time. But we're taking everything step by step," Ron explained. "Don't worry." 

"Well yer better get to it then!" Hagrid smiled at them all. "Remember yer welcome back here anytime you want,"

"Thanks Hagrid," Lucy beamed, climbing onto Roberta's back and stroking her feathers.

Ron and Hagrid embraced once again. "Thank you Hagrid, you've been a great help!"

"Any time, Ron, yer know where I am."

The quartet climbed onto their respective Hippogriffs, adolescence followed by adult to prevent the young ones slipping off the back. The reigns were secured and Ron lent over to Luna to explain the directions.

"Any problems just follow me," Ron told her simply and soon they were ready to take flight.

"Now, you two, be good, alright? I'm counting on you to get Ron, Luna, Lucy and Lysander to Romania safely. Rom-an-ia! That's north!" Hagrid explained to Harry and Roberta, as if it would help, but Lucy could hear their understanding through their snorts.

"Everyone ready?" Ron cried. "Here we go!"

Just then, Lucy's spirit felt detached from her body as she lifted off the ground into flight. Ron's feet dug into the side of Roberta gently to guide her upwards towards the thin air. Lucy felt as though she had left her stomach behind and wondered whether she needed to throw up or not. She felt dizzy, but her brain and lungs soon became accustomed to the thin air and she began to feel comfortable with Roberta gliding through the air.

Below, Hagrid stood with a small tear in his eye waving them off into the sunset.


	10. The Plan

The gentle rise and fall of Roberta's flight soon sent Lucy off into a deep sleep, only waking when Roberta's claws landed on the ground with a soft thud. Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes, seeing a blur of dark earth and Roberta's blue grey feathers, but before she could get up properly, Ron lifted her from Roberta's back and carried her gently in his arms. The harsh wind whipped around them, as she lifted her head, taking in where they had landed. 

"Alright?" Ron asked, setting her down gently onto the floor.

"M'fine," Lucy mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "What's the time?"

"About six," Ron replied, as Luna and Lysander joined them, Harry the Hippogriff trotting obediently behind them. "How are you?" He asked Luna.

"Fine," she nodded. "Lysander?"

"Tired," he yawned.

"All accounted for," nodded Ron. "Let's go. Charlie's place should be just over that mound." And Ron was right. They only walked a short distance over the mound before Charlie's battered and old Sanctuary came into view. It looked similar to Hagrid's barn, but was much larger, and Charlie came out to greet them in his chequered blue pyjamas and a pair of wellington boots. 

"Charlie!" Ron cried, embracing his brother tightly.

"Sorry mate, put my PJs on and then fell asleep on the sofa reading Dragon World, typical me, eh?" Charlie laughed, as he scooped up Lucy in his arms and spun her around like she was three years old again. "Alright Lucy?"

"Alright Uncle Charlie!" Lucy cried with excitement, her tiredness completely evaporated. He put her down on the ground again and turned to Luna and Lysander. 

"Well hello," he said to Luna, specifically. "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Scamander. Ron has told me all about you," he said, bending down to kiss her hand.

"Actually, it's just Ms. Lovegood now," Luna replied with her cheeks tinted rouge pink, and suppressing a gentle smile. 

"Ms. Lovegood," Charlie nodded. "I prefer that term so much more. Ms, it sounds… available," Charlie flirted, leaning against the door frame.

"Charlie," Ron spoke in a warning tone. "Luna is recently separated from her husband, Lysander's father, Lysander has a twin called Lorcan – Luna and I went to school together, as do Lucy and Lysander." 

"Too many L's to deal with at such a time," Charlie smiled, shaking Lysander's hand forcefully. "Good handshake," he said, and patted Lysander on the back making him splutter. Then he walked past them and bowed to Harry and Roberta. They bowed in return and let Charlie pet them. 

"Wait there a minute whilst I get these two settled," he said, leading them both into the barn.

"I'm so sorry about him," Ron said to Luna, gesturing to Charlie.

"Ron, it's fine. It's quite nice actually," she blushed. 

Charlie took the reigns off of Harry and Roberta and let them get acquainted with the other Hippogriffs in their stalls. "Come on, I'll show you where I sleep." 

"Not in one of the stalls I hope," Ron laughed, and Charlie laughed with him. 

"Please come in," he said, leading them through a side door. "This is where I stay," he announced to them as they stepped inside the small bedsit off to the side of the barn that Charlie called home. It had an open kitchen/lounge area with a separate toilet off to one side. 

"Where do you sleep?" Lucy asked.

"The sofa folds out."

"It's... cosy," Lucy replied, trying to be as positive as possible.

"I love it," Charlie declared flopping into the sofa, and gesturing for them all to get comfortable. "I got an Owl from my dear brother Percy," he said, looking over at Lucy. "He wants to come and retrieve you once you've arrived in Romania."

"You're not going to tell him I'm here are you?" Lucy whined.

"It might just conveniently slip my mind," Charlie joked. "Tell me, how is my dear brother."

"As irritating as usual," Ron replied. "How's everything with you? And the Mae-Jack rebels?" 

Charlie sat forward in his seat, showing that he meant business. "The plan so far is that we're going to approach the rebels, thanks to information via our undercover spies, and try to sell them black market Hippogriffs. This means the rebels won't need to come to our Sanctuary to borrow licensed Hippogriffs to travel to England. If they agree to buy our black market birds then we know there is a reason as to why they need to travel outside the law and be untraceable, so we strike whilst the iron is hot and get them into custody for questioning. Our spies are undercover as Mae-Jack rebels, so will know who we are and play along the whole time."

"But won't it be suspicious if three random people turn up and try to sell black market Hippogriffs to a rebel group?" Luna asked. "What if they see right through us?" 

"Well yes, so the plan is that we're going there under cover too," Charlie said, pointing to Ron, Luna and himself. "The three of us are going to claim we're going on holiday to Bulgaria to see some friends of ours. To avoid getting into trouble at the Bulgarian boarder, we're going to ask the rebels to hold some illegal artefacts for us until we return. That's the price we're offering them for the Hippogriffs, a kind of 'you do us a favour, we'll do you a favour', and of course we'll undertake fake names that have allegiances to dark magic."

"But what about the front line?" said Ron. "The plan was to always establish a greater military defence."

"We don't have time," replied Charlie. "Our spies have said they're going to attack sooner rather than later and we need to get moving before they do. The code of conduct is to get in there, stun the hell out of them, disarm them and get them into custody as quickly as possible." 

"What about us?" Lucy asked.

"It's great to have you here but there's a underground chamber under the barn you'll be secure in," said Charlie. 

"But surely you could put us to some use?" 

"Yeah," Lysander agreed. "I mean they're really not going to suspect you if you turn up with a couple of kids, are they?"

Charlie looked from Lysander to Ron and back again.

"No," Ron said, definitely. "I know what you're thinking Charlie and the answer is no."

"Ron, it's brilliant!" 

"No, it's not!" Ron cried. "It's putting them in unnecessary danger." 

"But they won't even be in danger if they presence is going to increase our chances," countered Charlie.

"What are you thinking, Luna?" Ron asked.

"Are you sure they'll be absolutely safe?" Luna asked Charlie.

"Yes, on my life, they will not get in harms way. I have Aurors upon Aurors who will be going with us and won't get a look in. They're going to confirm our story tenfold." 

"Do you want to do it Lysander?" Luna asked her son.

"If it's going to stop them, then yes," Lysander nodded. "I do." 

"Then we're in," Luna confirmed.

"Ron, you have to let me come too."

"No, Lucy."

"Ron, please!" 

"She'll be safe, Ron, I promise," Charlie said to his brother.

"Alright, fine," Ron agreed. "But we're all getting an early night. Everyone, off to bed."

"Great," said Charlie, getting up and rubbing his hands together. "I've set up a few beds in the chamber downstairs. I think you'll be comfortable enough down there."

"Thank you, Charlie," Luna said, touching his arm gently. "You've been very kind." 

"The pleasure is mine." 

Charlie led them out of the door, down the hatch in the floor of the barn and into the underground bunker. It was a good size, with four single beds, two at one end of the room and two at the other. 

"Sorry there aren't any home comforts," Charlie said, gesturing to the room. 

"Its just what we need. Thank you," Ron said, shaking his brothers hand. 

"If you guys need anything, you know where to find me," Charlie replied, heading back up the stairs. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," everyone replied.

The trap door closed with a thud and the four of them were left to silence.

"I don't know about anyone else but I am so glad to be sleeping in a proper bed," Ron announced as he half-collapsed onto the mattress and almost instantly began snoring. 

Luna smirked, embraced Lucy and Lysander in a goodnight hug and laid down to sleep too. Lucy and Lysander both sat on their beds quietly, also tired but wanting to savour the excitement they felt about tomorrow.

"It's going to be amazing!" Lysander said, laying down on his mattress. 

Lucy got up and pushed her mattress up next to Lysander's and then laid down next to him. "Truth be told, I'm a bit scared," she whispered.

"Yeah, me too, actually."

"We'll take care of each other though," Lucy said.

Lysander nodded. "Yeah, we will. We always do."

Lucy looked up at Lysander whose eyes were lazy with sleep. "'Sander?"

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you something." 

"Yeah?"

"If something happens tomorrow, and this is the last time we have together -,"

"Lu -,"

"Just listen. If this is the last time we have, I want you to know that..."

"What?"

"You're my happy memory," Lucy said, simply. "When I cast that patronus and I had to think of a happy memory... it was you." 

Lysander turned on his side and looked deeply into her eyes. "Really?"

"Not just you though... me... me kissing you."

Lysander nodded. "Well if this might be the last moment we have together, then I want to make it the happiest," he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.


	11. The Next Battle

At some point during the night, after kissing and holding each other for as long as possible, Lucy and Lysander fell asleep, and when Lucy awoke the next morning, they were still entwined in each other. 

Lucy tried to move away from Lysander to stretch without waking him, but it was no use. As soon as she shifted her body, his eyelids fluttered open.

"Hi," he said, lazily.

"Hi." 

"Big day."

"Yeah."

"About last night," Lysander began to say, leaning on his elbows.

"Dont," Lucy stopped him. "It was perfect." 

Not long after that Ron and Luna awoke as well, and the four of them convened together in Charlie's bedsit, eating toast and cereal, and drinking coffee. 

"Did you sleep okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yes thank you," Lucy nodded, still feeling a little weary. "Did you?"

"Not really," Charlie admitted, slurping his coffee. "I kept going over the plan in my mind."

"Do we need to talk about the plan again?" Ron said, with a mouthful of toast. 

"I'll just say this, if all else fails, get out of there. The Aurors are dedicated to this cause and will take over if anything goes wrong. Don't put yourself in danger." 

"Agreed," Lucy said with a nod, looking at Ron who eyed her with worry. "I mean it, I won't," she assured him. 

Once the group were washed at dressed, it was still within the hour and so they set off on Harry and Roberta, Charlie joining Ron and Lucy on Roberta, with Lucy sandwiched between her two uncles.

The ride was rough and heavy and Lucy had no intention of sleeping this time, in fact, she didn't know how she managed it before. The flight didn't take long and soon they were soaring towards, what Lucy could make out, looked like a farm, similar to Charlie's but looking even more abandoned. Roberta touched down on the landing pad with Harry next to the farm, and they made their way, Hippogriffs in hand towards their first line of defence. To the muggle eye, or uninformed wizard, he could have been a farm hand, but Lucy could tell instantly that he was some kind of security guard, as he began sizing them up as soon as they were in sight. 

They tied up Harry and Roberta to a small stick in the ground quite a way away from the house. "Just in case," said Charlie.

As they approached the dishevelled farm house, the security guard eyed them. "Who are you?" He asked, plainly. 

"Hi there, we're Matthew and Luke Prewett," Charlie said, gesturing to himself and Ron. "And this is my wife Anna Prewett-Black, my niece Lyra Prewett and my son Logan Prewett-Black."

"And?" the man said, stone faced.

"We have something that might interest you, or your leader."

"Cut to the chase," the man said, whipping out his wand.

Charlie raised his empty hands. "We're just passing through to Bulgaria, and we found these Hippogriffs not too far away in the forest. We think they might be of some use to to you considering they're unregistered."

"And what do you want for these Hippogriffs?" the man asked. 

"A favour, a very small favour."

"Go on."

"We have some artefacts that we don't want found at the boarder, and so we need somewhere to... keep them safe..."

"Are they valuable?"

Charlie shook his head. "Only to us. They belonged to our ancestors, Ignatius Prewett and Alphard Black, passed down from generations. We have been exporting them home, but we wanted to stop off in Bulgaria to see some extended family first, and we know that the boarder control will confiscate them."

"What do you wish us to hold?"

"A copy of my Grandfather's Order of Merlin First Class. The Ministry believe Arcturus Black bought his Order of Merlin, and did not earn it, so many say it is a fake and will destroy it, but we know differently. My Grandfather was a pure and honest man, and served the Ministry religiously." 

"Very well. Stay here," the man said, and stalked inside. 

"I think we've got them," Charlie muttered under his breath, maintaining a composed exterior. The man returned and beckoned them inside the farm house. 

The room was dark, with the windows blacked out. Fear crept up Lucy's throat, but she gulped it down, they could do this, she told herself. 

"Hello," Charlie waved at the group who sat around the room, and Lucy thought that for a split second he resembled Grandad Arthur. Some were sitting in arm chairs, others on the floor, and others stood guard watching out of cracks in the wood and the windows.

"They do not speak English," another man said, getting up. "I am the only one who speaks English."

"Can I ask your name?"

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Lyley," he said finally. "What do you want?"

The security guard who had brought them in spoke in a language that Lucy guessed was Romanian. 

"Very well," Lyley said, turning his head back to them. "Show us the artefacts." 

Charlie gulped. "Of course, let us step outside and get them." 

"Only one needs to go," Lyley snapped.

"Let the children go," Luna interjected. "They need to stretch their legs after their journey." 

"Very well," said Lyley, dismissing them with a wave of the hand. 

Luna walked Lysander and Lucy to the door. "Run," she muttered under her breath.

With her heart thudding in her chest, Lysander and Lucy stepped outside and walked hurriedly away from the farmhouse. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." 

"We need to do something!" Lucy cried in hushed tones. She turned on her heels, looking around the landscape and the perimeters of the farm house. Then she saw wires, metal boxes half hidden under the foundations of the farm house. "It's a bomb," she muttered to herself in realisation. "We have to get them out of there," she said to Lysander. "There's a bomb under the house."

As they headed back towards the farmhouse, Luna emerged and hurried over to them. "They want to know what's taking you so long," said Luna. "They're onto us." 

"There's a bomb under the house. Whatever you do next, do it carefully and quickly. They could push the button at any time," Lucy replied. 

Luna's face turned white, as she turned on her heels and went back inside the house. Lysander and Lucy sat beneath the window to listen to what happened next.

Luna cleared her throat and said loudly and firmly. "We apologise for the delay, Lyley. It seems the Order of Merlin First Class has been stolen." 

"Stolen?" Lyley asked. "And you accuse us?"

"No, we do not," she replied. "It only means we can no longer propose this deal involving the Hippogriffs." 

"Quite a pity as, you see, I need unlicensed Hippogriffs to complete the mission set out for me."

"And what mission is that?" Charlie asked. 

"I'm not giving that up," Lyley laughed. "But I can take those Hippogriffs with or without your consent."

"The Ministry of Magic has issued a warrent for your arrest -," Charlie bellowed, but before he could finish his sentence, sparks began to fly and explode from inside the farm house.

"Expelliramus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!" 

"We need to get them out of there," Lucy cried to Lysander, as the front door flew open and Luna staggered out. Lysander helped his mother up from the floor. "Get her out of here!" Lucy ordered, bellowing of the roar of the riot, standing and watching as part of the farm house caught on fire.

She battled with her head and heart. Charlie had said not to put herself in danger, but if there was any way she could help her uncles, she would. Finally, she sided with her heart, but before she could run through the door Charlie darted out.

"RUN LUCY!" He cried, dragging her along by the arm. 

"Where's Ron?"

"We have to leave now!"

"We can't leave without him!" Lucy turned on her heels and ran back towards the farm house that was now ablaze with fire. 

"LUCY NO!" Charlie called after her, but she couldn't hear him. 

Putting her sleeve over her mouth, she coughed and spluttered her way over the threshold and saw Ron lying on the wooden floorboards. 

"Ron!" She grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the house, probably dislocating his shoulder in the process but she didn't care, that she could fix later. All that mattered now was getting him out alive. Charlie had run back and threw Ron over his shoulder, racing off towards Harry and Roberta who were ready to fly. 

"RUN FASTER IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Charlie bellowed but it was too late.

Lucy's legs felt as though they were going to break as they jolted on the rocks and uneven terrain. Suddenly, she caught her foot on a rock, tripped and fell to the floor. As she looked up, unable to loosen her footing, Ron looked up from where he was flopped over Charlie's shoulder. She locked eyes with him, seeing the fear coarse through him that he could do nothing to save her. 

"RON!" She cried, a painful sorrowful cry of true fear and horror that she was about to die. The farmhouse exploded behind her, engulfing Lucy in rolls of smoke and fire.


	12. Epilogue

Slowly, Lucy regained consciousness, the garishly white surroundings making her face screw up, not having enough energy to lift her hands to cover her eyes. She felt like a dead weight, dizzy and sick, but at least no longer lying upon rocks and weeds. Instead she laid upon a comfortable, soft, spongy bed which made her instantly feel relaxed. At least she was safe. 

Although stiff, Lucy tried to movie and opened her eyes fully, only to see the room she was laying in was full of red-headed Weasleys. 

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice, but couldn't see who had said it from her relatives. She turned her head to see Ron sitting beside her, stroking her forehead gently. "How are you feeling?" 

"Been better," she replied, and everyone laughed nervously. They were all smiling down at her. Hermione, Hugo, Rose, her sister Molly, Harry, Ginny, James, Al and Lily, even her grandparents Nanna and Pops. Percy sat the other side of her, looking worried for the first time in his life.

"Hi, Dad."

"You are in so much trouble," he said, with a slight smirk curling his lips. 

"Where's Charlie?" asked Lucy, suddenly feeling frantic. 

"He's fine," said Ron. "At home resting. He wanted to be here too." 

"What happened to Mae-Jack? Are they all dead?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, they are. Mae-Jack used a Muggle method of explosion called a grenade which blew up the farm. The edge of the explosion just clipped you which meant you were injured pretty badly. You came round but I think the stench of rotting flesh knocked you back out again – Mae-Jack had blown themselves up and all of their associates." Lucy gagged but managed to regain her composure. "All of the Mae-Jack associates from Romania are dead, but the ones in the UK are still being investigated, all new employees and visitors will be questioned and investigated until we filter out any more associates and put them in Azkaban."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, laying quietly for a moment to let it all sink in.

"I think we should all move out, don't you guys?" said Ginny, rising from her seat, signalling the others to follow. "Lucy's got a lot to think about and a lot more rest to be had," She winked at Lucy and ushered everyone out the door. Ron bent over and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I know I told you not to put yourself in danger, but if you hadn't come back for me, I would have died," said Ron.

"I couldn't leave you," Lucy replied. "I couldn't."

"Thank you." 

"I promise I'll be here tomorrow," Percy said to her, taking her other hand. "I know we've been at loggerheads for a while, but I want to put that all behind us. I want to be a better father to you. I don't need to be at the Ministry whilst the investigations are going on but I am on call. I promise you, I'll be here tomorrow morning, first thing." 

"Okay," Lucy smiled, receiving a kiss from her father. 

"Okay," Lucy smiled, and everyone vacated until Lysander was left standing before her looking bewildered and astonished at her state.

"Are you alright?" Lysander asked. "I'm sorry, but it's all I can think to say,"

"M'fine," Lucy smiled, patting the side of her mattress for him to sit on. "How are you?"

"Shaken," he replied honestly, taking her hand in his. "Glad to be alive, glad you're alive."

"Me too."

"I'll be here tomorrow as well, and I won't leave unless you want me to, and the next day and the next day," Lysander said. 

"I'm fine," she reassured him, knowing deep down what he worried about.

"I've spent far too long without you. We've got lost time to make up for."

"We certainly have," Lucy agreed, stealing a kiss from his lips and falling into a deep, happy, and well deserved sleep.


End file.
